Begging for Release
by GabriellaLovejoy
Summary: Gabryellia is all alone in her small apartment in Forks, Washington when she accepts a job to work at Sam Uley's shop. She suddenly finds herself falling head over heels with a certain hot-headed, stubborn wolf.
1. Chapter 1

I almost fainted when I seen the six huge men and one very tall women walking into the Diner. It was my second day as a server there and I was really nervous and now I was going to be handling the biggest order I've ever taken and my boss, Christina, said if I mess up one more time I'm fired. Already. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table they were seating themselves at, pushing past my overactive nerves and putting a smile on my face, I approached them.

"Hey guys, my name is Gabryellia, I'll be your sever today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"I said, happy with my carefree tone, _so far so good,_ I thought to myself and looked expectantly towards the group.

"We'll all have some Pepsi," grumbled the oldest of the men, I couldn't help but notice that they where all extremely handsome, tall, built, tanned copper skin, silky black hair, I could tell they were from the Rez the second I seen them.

"Sure, I'll be back with some of that for ya" I gave them one last smile and walked away swiftly eager to please them, they didn't look like a group that should be messed with and I definitely didn't want to make them angry.

I hummed along with the radio while I poured four pitchers worth of Pepsi; I figured I would just give them four pitchers to begin with because they would go through it pretty fast. I looked up to my boss and smiled, she nodded looking pleased and left, taking out her notepad and preparing to serve some older men who came through the door. When the pitchers were full I placed them carefully on a tray and entered the dining area, placing the pitchers on the table I notice that four more women had seated themselves at the table. I mentally groaned and just smiled wider,

"Here y'all go, do you want more? Or are you good with that to start?" I asked and eyed the couples at the table, they looked completely relaxed and peaceful, and it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Why don't you bring out a pitcher of water and some coffee too, the ladies like all that crap" the older man said again, he seemed like the leader of the group,

"Alright! I'll be back in a second" I chirped and walked away swiftly once again.

"Um, Gabby, why don't you take your break after you finish that table, you can leave fifteen minutes early if you want and I'll clock you out at seven" I was surprised that Christina offered this, yesterday I worked a nine hour shift and I didn't even get to think about a break let alone ask for one. I grinned and nodded,

"Yeah… That sounds nice, thanks Christina. I can stay on if you really need me though" I shrugged and filled a pitcher full of water and grabbed a thermos full of piping hot coffee, "But thanks, I need one after yesterday" I laughed, Christina laughed along with me and we separated ways she went to the left of the diner I went to the right.

I approached the table and the conversation stopped and then picked back up, I frowned to myself and looked down, there was nothing stained on my apron and everything looked like it did when I left my place this morning. I shrugged and put the thermos down, before I could do anything I could see it loosing its balance, I shrieked and reached out of it. I managed to save the customers from the burning hot coffee but it spilled all over my hands and arms,

"Oh gosh, I-I'll go get another one for you guys" I choked out, trying to fight through the burning pain that was engulfing my arms and hands and put a smile on your face.

"Are you alright?!" I hear one of the women ask; I nodded absently and rushed into the kitchen. I could hear Christina rushing into the kitchen behind me,

"What is all the- Oh my God! What did I tell you about making _one more mistake?!_ I can't have someone who can't even deliver coffee working at my restaurant! You can leave now, turn in your uniform tomorrow…" she snapped and started to prepared more coffee.

"Please, just one more chance, I can't be fired from here! I need this job!" I groaned but Christina wasn't listening to me and I knew I was done for. Now I had no clue how I was going to pay for my rent, food, and my car… Especially rent and food, I could live without my car. I was _already_ a month delinquent in my rent and I only had a half gallon of milk and a box of cereal in my house. I sighed and hung up my apron and nametag, walking out of the kitchen was the worst feeling of my life because I knew that by next month I might not have my apartment anymore.

"Excuse me, um, Gabriella?"I sigh at the mispronouncing of my name and I looked behind me, one of the women in the large group I was serving stood up and was looking at me with a sympathetic gaze.

"Call me Gabby," I said and turned to face her fully,

"I overheard you conversation… I'm so sorry you got fired, if you need a job you can come and work at my husbands shop. He owns a repair shop on the Rez, we wouldn't be able to pay much but it's something," she said gently and I thought,

"I think that'll be alright, some money is better than none… Thanks, um… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," I said, relief washing over me when I realized that I do have a job after all, no matter how small the pay I was very thankful.

"I'm Emily Uley, just stop by sometime after eleven tomorrow and ask for Sam, he'll help you get started" she smiled and sat back down, looking happy with herself.

"Thank you so much" I said and walked out of the Diner, a slight spring in my step.

I dropped my purse down on the couch and walked straight to my bedroom to lie down, the day had definitely taken a toll on my sanity. I moved out on my own to get away from my nightmare parents, I am way over budget with my apartment, I got fired from my job already, I'm pretty sure the only thing I was looking forward to was starting my new job and hoping that I'm good… or at least decent at it.

It was ten minutes to eleven and I decided to walk from Forks to the Reservation, it would take about twenty minutes but Emily did say I could be there anytime after eleven and I want to loose five pounds so I thought it was a good idea. I dressed in black yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt with the mascot of my old High School printed on it, I braided my long auburn bangs and then tied them back into my ponytail. I gave myself a once over, I decided I would just put some mascara on, he owned a car repair shop so I didn't want to be too dressed up but I didn't want to be exactly casual either, this was a job either way. Slipping into my ratty old Osiris's I walked out the door and into the light rain.

Walking was a good choice, I found myself clearing my thoughts and preparing better for work because I couldn't afford to lose this job too. _I'm so lucky that Emily girl was so willing to help_, I sighed to myself, happy that she was so giving. I don't know what I would have done if she wouldn't have offered, I probably would have moved back in with my horrible excuse for parents, I would never forgive myself if I had to do that. I smiled when I seen that I was already at the entrance to the Reservation, La Push. The Reservation always had a magical feeling to me, I couldn't put my finger on it but I just felt… _safer _here than anywhere else. Sam's shop comes into view; there was a sign outside of it, blazing out the words 'The Shop'. _How original_, I thought dryly to myself before shaking my head, I really should be nicer, they're doing me a big favor.

After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the frame of the open garage door before entering, four pairs of eyes looked up at me from examining a car which I figure was a Chevy, that's as good as I am with cars. I can only tell if it's a Chevy or Ford, suddenly I feel nervous and find myself hoping they don't expect me to know everything about cars and especially about trucks.

"Hi" I say timidly and stop in my tracks, not wanting to cross any lines or anything.

"You must be Gabryell… Um, Gabby?" I nod as one of the men try and pronounce my name,

"Yeah, Gabby is good. People only use my real name if I'm in trouble, it's Gabryellia." I shake my head and chuckle, "I hear my real name quiet frequently at home" as I say this all of the guys laugh along with me, I'm glad to feel the tension leaving the room. Having successfully diffused the tension between the workers and I, I'm feeling myself get pretty excited to start, they seem like nice people which is a surprise, they looked so intimidating that I thought they would have personalities to match.

"Do you live at home?" one asked, "I'm Sam by the way" he nodded, I smiled at him and then shook my head

"Thank goodness, I couldn't wait to get out of there" I shrugged and then smiled wider, "So where can we get started?" I asked eagerly, he smiled and motioned me to come with him. I followed a few steps behind him; we entered what looked to be an office, I could tell what my task was going to be at once, I was going to have to sort out the mess that was piled on top of his desk.

"This all needs to be organized, I don't care how you do it, I just need something so I can access things quickly because obviously what I'm doing right now isn't working." Sam laughed and I nodded,

"Alright, I should be done in a few hours, do I have a specific time limit?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Try and be done before four?" he said uncertainly and exited the office.

I made quick work of the paper, shredding everything that was either covered in so much grease you couldn't see anything or had random scribbles and doodles on it. I sorted all of the receipts, put them in alphabetical order, and placed them in the previously empty filing cabinet. All of the order forms had a place on a basket on Sam's desk for easy access and I even managed to figure out how to hook up the phone so if he wanted to he could get the phone line working. I stand back and look at my work, it was good but I felt like I had just scratched the surface and it was already three o'clock, it was hard to believe that almost three hours had passed since I had arrived.

Deciding that I could get something else done, I picked up the broom from the closet in the hall and started to sweep the floor, I really couldn't believe that it was really this dirty… It looked like the guys hadn't swept since they bought the place, which wouldn't surprise me. The place was a mess and I definitely had my work cut out for me. I swept the last of the dirt into the dustpan and dumped it into the garbage that now needed to be taken out.

After disposing of the garbage out back I went back into the shop through the main doors to the actual garage,

"Sir, I think I've gotten as much done as I can before four" I spoke quietly; Sam looked like he was concentrating hard on the engine of some car. It took him a few seconds before he looked up and then grunted, I frowned and began to ask him what he wanted me to do next when someone spoke beside me,

"I wouldn't bother him, foreign cars are hard to figure out" they said, I nodded and followed the man to what I assumed was his station.

"Do _you_ know what he wants me to do next?" I asked and let myself sit on the ground, stretching out my back that was beginning to cramp. He shook his head,

"You can clean off my tool chest if you don't mind though, I'm Jacob by the way" he said holding out his hand, I smiled and place my hand in his, I was amazed by how small mine was compared to his, I felt like a doll in the hands of a child.

"Gabby" I said and turned to his tool chest and started wiping off the outside with cleaner and a rag that I had been carrying around with me since I seen how dirty Sam's desk was. I heard all of the men cranking and banging away at various parts of cars, occasionally I could hear a faint swearword drop from someone's mouth but it quickly fell back into silence. I couldn't imagine that they could be silent like this all of the time, I hoped it was just because of personal reasons and not me stopping them from talking.

After about ten minutes of silence I can hear someone approaching, I look up and it's another man, the same size as the rest but there is something different about him. For one, he is much more attractive than the rest, hard muscles are straining through his shirt and I find myself mentally tracing every curve and ripple of them, wanting to commit them deep into my memory. Sam sadly cuts my exploration of him short by welcoming the stranger with a teasing tone.

"Well, well… If it isn't Miss Goody-Goody Paul, he gets laid _twice_ by _two different_ chicks last night and _still _makes it to work in the morning. I'm impressed; I thought for sure you'd call in for once" Sam said while the other laughed and tossed around some more jokes about Paul, he gave them a devilish grin which made me melt and my stomach dissolve into butterflies. I try to swallow but my mouth had gone dry, I nervously wipe my hands on my pants and go back to cleaning the chest.

I try to ignore the men and go back to work but it's hard, I want to look behind me and watch Paul some more. I knew it was irrational but I could feel the small burn of a crush in the pit of my stomach, I was definitely attracted to the man, he was gorgeous.

"Oh hey, Paul, you should meet the new girl, Gabby" I could hear Sam say and I tried to sink lower so they would leave me alone, I didn't want Paul to see me so gross looking.

"She's over at my station, cleaning some of my stuff" I heard Jacob say and groan inwardly, now I had no choice but to man up.

"I believe I heard my name?" I asked and stood up, rag in hand, smiling like an idiot.

"Gabby, this is Paul, Paul, this is... Well, just call her Gabby" he shrugged as I held out my hand, Paul looked into my eyes and I suddenly felt very weak in the knees, one look from him and I'm locked on his eyes, unable to look away. A frown crosses his face but he clasps his hand in mine, he lets go quickly and walks angrily away, I frown and shrug, as much as it stings that I didn't stun him like he did to me, I knew nothing would happen so I was okay with just looking at him from afar.

"You can go now; I think we have it mostly under control. Why don't you come back tomorrow around six in the morning, I open tomorrow and I'm sure it's easier for you to clean with only one other person in the shop, plus then you can show me how you organized my office." Sam said and I smiled, nodding happily. I wasn't going to totally hate this job, I could clean well and it was easy, plus I didn't have to work directly with someone if I didn't want to which was nice.

"Sure, that sounds great, I'm hoping to get a full days worth of work in tomorrow?" I asked and was relieved when Sam nodded; I let out a slow breath and then waved at everyone before exiting the shop.

_Today was an unusually good day_, I thought to myself as I started my walk home. I was happy that, so far, only one person seemed to not like me, of course, the one person was Paul but that's alright. I can still look at him from far away and admire his attractive body and that was okay with me… For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! This chapter is giving you a peak into Paul's mind! I know it's shorter than the last one but the main character in the story is Gabby. Also, thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and keep them coming! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Remember to R&R! Love you guys!

* * *

**Paul POV**

I walked into the shop, tired as hell from last night… _Mmm yes, I particularly liked the Brunette she was good, _I thought to myself just before Jake comes into my sight, looking impressed with me,

"Well, well… If it isn't Miss Goody-Goody Paul, he gets laid _twice_ by _two different_ chicks last night and _still _makes it to work in the morning. I'm impressed; I thought for sure you'd call in for once," Sam said wiggling his eye brows at me, I flash him my signature grin and walk towards my next project. I had to admit, as tired as I was, I was pumped to start on the car, it was a brand new, silver mustang with custom twenty four inch rims and all black, leather interior.

Putting the nice appearance aside, I pop the hood and start examining the engine, which seems to be intact and in good shape, I would sure hope so because the car was barely eight months old.

"Oh hey, Paul, you should meet the new girl, Gabby" Sam said and looked around, towards his office, frowning.

"She's over at my station, cleaning some of my stuff" Jake said and smirked, mumbling, "Paul will wanna fuck her" just loud enough so I could hear him, I gave him a dark look and a low warning growl, he just chuckled and walked out of the shop without another word.

I smell her before anything, it was like heaven, honey mixed with vanilla, something so sweet it had my mouth salivating, sending shivers down my spine and goose bumps across my skin.

"I believe I heard my name?" a soft, husky voice say, it sends a new wave of shivers through my body, making my palms sweat with anticipation. I see a woman stand up and meet my eyes, I was lost for words. She had a full head of auburn hair, stick straight and silky, I wanted to run my hands through it so bad my hands twitched but I stopped myself, wanting to admire everything else about her luscious body. I see her pull her bottom lip into her mouth and I almost die right then and there, I examined her creamy skin, it looked so flawless I almost didn't believe she was real, I found myself fantasizing about running my rough hands down her curvy body, feeling ever inch of her precious skin, kissing, sucking and biting it. However, the very best part was her eyes, golden brown, flecks of green swimming in them; they sucked me in and had a vise grip around my own eyes.

"Gabby, this is Paul, Paul, this is... Well, just call her Gabby" I heard Sam say and I saw Gabby's knees buckle slightly, I fight the urge to rush over to her a scoop her up into my arms, letting her soft luscious body relax against mine. She nervously holds out a hand and her eyes light up, looking hopeful, our eyes never leaving each others, I frown in concentration while I shake her hand lightly and release it quickly, not wanting to have too much contact. Suddenly I feel angry, I had no clue why I am feeling such an attraction with this girl, she wasn't my type, she was too shy, too tiny. I like tall, lean girls, like super models, not a short, curvy, redheaded girls. I walked away angrily, concentrating on the good fuck I had last night but whenever I think about the sexy brunette, Gabby's naked body pops into my mind and I'm back to losing my mind again.

I hear Gabby and Sam exchange words before I see her exit the shop from my peripheral vision, I sigh inwardly and then realize that I felt saddened by her departure, kicking myself for letting myself feel that way I turn back to my word and try to concentrate. Just as I slip my mind into work mode I hear Sam approach me,

"Paul, what's going on?" Sam questions as he cracks open a pop, I turn towards him and smirk,

"Thinking about last night" I lied smoothly, laughed and wiped my hands, reaching for a beer from my cooler. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and then said;

"Do you like Gabby?" I nearly spit out my drink, was I that obvious or was he just trying to make conversation?

"Uh, she seems… okay" I say generically and take another sip of beer, my mind is racing… What was going on with me? I hadn't felt this nervous talking about a girl in… well, actually, I've never felt this way before.

"_Uh-huh_, seemed okay?" Sam said, giving me a knowing look, now I was annoyed, what was the bastard getting at? What the hell did he know that I didn't?

"Yeah, she seemed alright" I confirmed and tossed back the rest of my drink nervously,

"Well, it looked like you had imprinted… That's what Embry looked like when he imprinted on Lilly" he said simply and then walked away, leaving me to sort through my own thoughts.

It was true that there was physical attraction between us, some sort of fluke, but that didn't mean that I imprinted, actually that was overrated, Seth and I were just beginning to enjoy the single life, since he turned eighteen he was by drinking/clubbing buddy. The women would flock around us and we would pick the hottest ones, go our separate ways for a while, meet back and head home. That's the way we liked it, single, being able to do whatever the hell we wanted when we wanted because nothing was tying us down. I need to talk to Embry, I somehow feel like he'd side with me, there was no way, me, Paul Jared Lahote, would imprint on anyone and I would feel sorry for the poor girl if I ever did.

* * *

After I finished up my shift at the shop I decided I would go straight to Embry's house, I glanced at the clock, it was seven thirty, he would just be getting home from patrols which meant that I wouldn't be interrupting much when I showed up… I hoped. When I arrived, it took a few minutes for Embry to come to the door and honestly, I didn't want to know why, even though I had a very good and probably accurate idea of what he was doing with Lilly.

"What?" he growled, the door swinging open and slamming against the wall,

"I'll come back later" I said innocently and started to walk away, chuckling to myself on my way out,

"What is it about?" he sighed,

"Could I ever imprint?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"Ha! Hell no," he confirmed my thoughts, I nodded and then turned away from him; I was content with the situation. I didn't imprint. Period. The end. Good-bye. Done.

"But I know by that look on your face you have!" he shouted before closing the door, leaving Lilly and him in private again. I lost it then, stopping dead in my tracks and shaking with anger_, how the hell did this happen?_ Everything crashed down on me and suddenly, everything fit, everything was ture. If I hadn't imprinted on her I would think she was just some other girl, I wouldn't even think to look twice at her but now I can't help it, her curvy figure invaded my thoughts, I remember her scent, I swallow thickly and then feel myself loosing control of my anger. I let myself phase, the wolf bursting out, bones shifting and fur ripping through my skin; I let out a deep, hostile growl and tore off into the woods.

I ran around the entire perimeter of the Rez, focusing so hard on patrol that it starts to give me a headache,

_Holy shit, man, relax a bit. You're starting to give _me_ a headache_. Leah growled and approached in her wolf form, I growled back,

_I'm sorry, do you want me to help out or not?_ I snapped,

_What's your fucking problem, Jesus, I always thought we got along_! Leah exclaimed, I flashed an image of Gabby, the girl who is already ruining my life and I haven't even said one word to her. I don't hear anything as Leah sits in silence, I resume the patrol, keeping Leah close so I can hear what she has to say. As I expected, Leah was shocked,

_Imprint… Wow, never thought that would happen. Are you sure, though?_ She asked uncertainly, I was glad she was trying to disprove that I didn't imprint because that's what I wanted to focus on, disproving it.

_ Um, even Embry said I had. He would know because he went through the imprinting thing just recently_… I groaned and I could hear Leah say I was screwed, I sighed and phased back into my human form, pulling on the extra pair of shorts I carry around with me since I ripped the other pair earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabby's POV**

I dragged myself out of bed in the morning, it was early, so early the sun hadn't risen yet and everything was shinning with a wet sheen of dew. I groaned when my warm feet hit the cold, hardwood floor of my bedroom, I hated mornings and this was one of main reasons I did but beside my hatred of mornings I was excited to get up and start my day. It was going to be my second day at the Shop and I was eager to start since I had such a great day yesterday… plus, I think Paul is supposed to be there this morning with Sam and I. Just the thought of Paul made my insides churn, I had been avoiding letting my mind think about him for even a second but I found it hard to sleep.

I poured myself some cereal but then poured it back, thinking twice about it and then decided that I didn't want milk this morning, I would just skip breakfast. I walked to my closet and stood there, surveying what I had to wear, I decided to throw on a pair of yoga pants again and put on a sparkly black sweatshirt. I passed by my mirror and stopped, looking at myself, scrutinizing everything that I saw. My hair was in a messy bun, bangs sweeping into my face, obscuring my vision, blocking my golden eyes from full view. My figure was easy for me to hate, my hips were too big, I had too big of a chest, and I wanted a smaller waist. People always say that I'm perfect the way I am but I obviously didn't really see what they were seeing, I never see what other people see when they compliment me.

Before I got too depressed by looking in the mirror, I walked away, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door and right into a hard body.

"Ooof" I groaned and took a few steps back, blinking up at the tall figure, he moved into the bight light and I put a name to the person, it was Sam.

"Sorry about that Gabby, my original plan was to knock and not plow you over" he laughed and held out a hand, I took it and pulled myself up,

"Thanks, um, how did you find my apartment?" I asked, feeling like he had followed me home or something… It was weird and a little sketchy.

"There's only one apartment building in Forks, I asked the owner what your apartment number was and he told me. I wouldn't be here but my wife chewed me out for letting you walk all the way to the Reservation yesterday… So here I am" shrugged and I smiled,

"Thanks but you can tell her it's not necessary, I want to loose weight, that's the only reason I choose to walk" I chuckled and followed Sam out of the building and into his rusted out truck that smelled strongly of diesel.

"I told her that but she still wasn't happy with me" he shrugged "When Emily makes up her mind there is no turning back and you'd better listen" he said and I believed him, something about how he said it made me feel like he wasn't exaggerating even the tiniest bit. I admired his love for his wife, not every husband would drive to town just to pick up one of his workers, even if their wife said so.

I watched the scenery on the drive there, all the greens melting together was so fascinating I thought I would never get tired of peering deep into the woods. Times like these made me want to learn how to paint, I was never an artistic person but I had a great eye for color and I liked to think I was artistic… That is, until I sat down and actually _tried _to paint or draw, then I realized that it wasn't meant for me, I could dream though, right?

"You'll be able to meet all of the guys today, they'll all be at the shop early," Sam said as we approached the shop, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and wiped my hands nervously on my pants, I swallowed thickly, I was intimidated by them, I would be working for every single one of them so I wanted be impress them but I was afraid they wouldn't accept me, like Paul had done.

"Alright, I hope they like me" I said mostly to myself, Sam must have heard because he was laughing as he got out of the truck, I frowned and got out too, lowering myself to the ground from the cab of his tall truck.

As I rounded the corner into the shop I stopped dead in my tracks, I was actually considering pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. All I saw was two massive wolves in the middle of the small shop, there was a car knocked completely over off its stand and the other guys standing around watching were cheering the wolves on, they were so unconcerned that it made me think that maybe this was recreational for them. I choked out a small scream and grabbed onto Sam's large arm for support, I was afraid I would fall over from shock; he pulled me behind him protectively and walked over to the wolves. The larger, russet colored wolf bit into the Grey wolf's side and he growled, the grey wolf looked at me, straight in the eyes and charged. I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine as I watched the Grey wolf speed towards me but I couldn't help but feel like I knew the wolf. Before I could pull myself out of my frozen position, it was too late, I felt a blazing, large, furry body on top of me and then felt something hot and wet run down my stomach and I had a bad feeling that it wasn't water… I was laying on the ground, excruciating pain radiating from my ribs to my hip,

"Shit, Sam, what do we do?!" I heard someone yell and I cried out in pain, my mind was beginning to become foggy and I could only see light and dark, no distinct shapes. The shapes I could see were running around, shifting through things, yelling to one another.

"What the fuck just happened, Paul?! What the fuck was that?!" I heard another male voice yell, I heard some one get pushed into something metal, it sounded like Sam but I was loosing consciousness fast and wasn't hearing properly.

"Call Carlisle, I'll take her to Emily's and don't touch her one side, it could get infected" that was definitely Sam speaking; I felt warms arms behind my knees and my neck and felt myself being lifted up. The tearing pain returned and I gasped out and groaned,

"Fuck!" I cried and gasped out a breath before I felt blood rushing to my head and my mind going black.

"I've managed to save everything that had been torn apart, she's lucky she didn't loose any more blood otherwise there wouldn't have been any chance of saving her. She's very, _very_ lucky" I heard a male voice say,

"Will she walk again?" another voice said, they were whispering as if trying not to wake me,

"Oh yes, thankfully. Like I said, she's very lucky," the first male voice spoke again and then I heard the scrapping of chairs on the floor and the door open and shut softly. I assumed that the men had left which was a relief, I felt like I could open my eyes now that they were gone.

I slowly opened my eyes just a tiny sliver, letting them adjust the bright light, it was sunny outside and rays of sun were filtering in through the large windows. It felt like I was in a house and not a hospital because of all the personal items like books, a nice TV and a large wardrobe. As I shifted my weight to my right side I winced and looked down,

"Oh my God" I said faintly and ran my finger along the long, thick, bloody gauze that cover the area from the middle of my stomach to the bottom of my hip. I felt as if I were going to pass out again, it made me sick to see so much blood.

My mind flashed back to an image of a large grey wolf, the wolf was much bigger proportioned than a normal wolf, it had to be at least three times the size which was completely bizarre but the strangest thing was its eyes… they looked human and unusually familiar. It was the eyes that my mind focused on; there was something that I had recognized in them, like humanity or something. I thought about the wolf running towards me and attacking me and all my previous thoughts of humanity left my mind. There was no way a wolf could be domesticated, the animal was wild and I had no clue how it found its way into the shop but it needed to be killed.

_**A/N: **_*gasp* What'll happen if Gabby finds out that Paul and all the guys at the shop are wolves?! Ohmigod! I personally can't wait for the next chapter so I'll be pushing it out pretty soon for you guys! Thanks for being patient with me being slow at putting up chapters too! R&R please?!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what was wrong with me. First I get fired from an awesome job at the Diner in Forks, now I'm laying in some Hospital because I got attacked by a gigantic wolf at my new job. To top it all off, I have finally decided that I have a very strong physical attraction to Paul, a tall, dark, and very, very handsome worker at the Shop. I trace my sterile, white bandages absently and look out the large window into the bright green forest, as I watched a pretty blue bird fly down and peck at the ground, the door opened letting in the smell of freshly cooked pasta. My mouth watered,

"Would you like something to eat?" a voice that sounded like wind chimes floated through the air, it belonged to a severely pale girl with a shock of deep brown hair on the top of her head. I nodded and she exited the room, leaving silence once again.

After a few weeks in the Hospital, I was finally discharged and deemed safe to work again; Emily had informed me that I had been promoted to secretary. Doctor Cullen was afraid of me getting PTSD by returning to the place where the accident happened but I just wanted to get out of this bed and move again! That _and_ going back to work meant seeing Paul again; even if he didn't talk to me it would really make my day.

I carefully stepped into the shower and washed my body, careful not to get a lot of soap on my cuts. They were healing considerably well and were completely scabbed over, I was coming to love them though, I felt like they were a symbol of strength.

* * *

**Paul**

_I lead Gabby to my bedroom, gently pulling her along with me and closing the door and locking it before pushing her back onto the bed. I let my gaze run along her luscious body. Her auburn hair styled in loose curls falling down past her shoulders, my eyes follow the curve her breasts make in her tiny white tank top. I let my eyes continue down her body until I can't take it any longer, I cup her face in my hands and kiss her roughly, earning a moan from Gabby's perfect red lips. I let my hands travel-_

* * *

"You're dreaming about her, aren't you?" I hear Embry laughing; I sit upright and take in my surroundings. Like usual, I must have fallen asleep while playing pool with the guys, _unlike_ usual I was dreaming of a girl… and not just any girl. I was dreaming about _Gabby_.

"No" I lied and sprung up onto my feet, looking at the clock, it was already six thirty, the shop opened in an half hour and I was unfortunately opening up today with Sam.

"Go home, get rid of your hard on, and report back as soon as you can, we need an early start today," Sam ordered but I could hear the amusement in his voice, dammit. I must have been talking in my sleep, a terrible habit I had picked up after my dad died.

I ran home and immediately started a cold shower, I could deny everything but my very obvious boner gave away all my lies I tried to sell to the pack. I looked down at my dick sourly and swore as I jumped into the shower and hurriedly got myself off to the very sexy images of Gabby undressing for me, just as the dream _should_ have lead to. I threw on a shirt and my last pair of good jean shorts before exiting my house and running over to the shop, I was about five minutes late but Sam can handle himself for five minutes.

* * *

I opened the garage door and turned to greet Sam when I saw something I wasn't prepared for. Gabby. _Oh God, her hair was in curls, like my dream last night_, I moaned to myself as she turned to face me. She looked like something out of my wildest fantasies, she had on a black, sparkly pencil skirt falling just above her knees, a tucked in, pastel pink ruffled shirt and a black blazer. Auburn curls fell down to her waist and my eyes fell on her choice of shoes. Four inch tall, black and silver heels. _Fuck_.

"Hi, Paul" she said shyly, blush creeping up her neck. I swallow hard and manage to give her a smirk before heading off to my station and work with a raging hard on, I feel her eyes following me all the way to my destination, before I can control my actions I look back and wink at her. Her eyes go wide and I can see blush rapidly rising in her cheeks, trembling, she turns her attention to Sam but keeps stealing glances in my direction.

"You're cruel, now that poor girl is all hot and bothered because of _you_." Seth startles me but I just look up at him and shrug,

"Not my fault the girl is attracted to me, none of them can help it," I laugh and see that Gabby has cracked open a wine cooler and is looking over files or receipts. I shake my head,

"It looks like she's got you going, too," Seth says loudly and I look at him darkly,

"It's her fault! She's the one wearing a tight skirt and a shirt that shows off her tits," I say defensively and Seth grins at me,

"She _is_ hot" he nodded; I stood quickly, knocking over his chair and pinning him on the ground.

"Don't say that about my… about Gabby!" I snapped and composed myself; I had almost said 'my girlfriend'. I was glad I had enough awareness to stop myself.

Before Seth could make a comment on my slip up, Emily and Kim came marching in, smiles on their faces and bottles of liquor in hand.

"Sam! Can we go clubbing tonight?!" Emily shouts through the shop, Sam chuckles and embraces Emily. A pang of jealousy shot through me as I watches the imprint couples hug and kiss, I have to admit to myself how much I want Gabby, I don't think I can resist much longer, not when she's dressing in tight skirts and low cut shirts.

"In Port Angeles?" Sam asks Emily and she nods,

"Well, Kim is pregnant so we wanna party and celebrate! But we want the guys to come with since technically we're celebrating Jared's sperms' ability!" Emily giggled and Sam took away her bottle,

"Okay, we'll close up shop at five today but no more drinking until we get to the club, alright?" Sam says seriously and Emily nods, trying to sober up and look innocent. Kim ushered a drunken Emily out of the shop and we were in silence again.

"And that" Sam started, pointing at the door the ladies just exited "Is how you get laid" he bowed and we all whistled and applauded him. I was actually looking forward to going out, I can fuck some random girl and take out all the sexual frustration Gabby has put into my body.

"I can't wait to see Lilly in those tight black shorts she has, damn those are my favorite," Embry said shaking his head and grinning, I imagined Gabby in tight shorts and I crushed the half empty beer in my hand sending it spraying all over.

"Aw shit" I said and threw the can in the trash and wiped up the spilt beer.

"Paul, a little excited? Who's the lucky lady getting laid tonight?" Seth laughed and patted me on the back, I knew what he was hinting at, he was going to invite Gabby. Seth walked over to the office and knock casually,

"So, Gabby. Wanna come clubbing with us in Port Angeles? You could be Paul's plus one," Seth said and wiggled his eyebrows, Gabby blushed and started to shake her head,

"Oh, I haven't danced in a year, I think I'll have to turn down your offer, sorry" she said, looking straight at me.

"You'd be helping me out" I blurted returning her gaze, she blushed even deeper and took a breath,

"Fine, I'll go. But I am _not_ dancing" she laughed and pushed Seth out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Five o'clock couldn't have come soon enough, all day I was imagining Gabby's curvy body swaying to the beat, grinding on me, taking her back to my place and fucking her. It was a rough afternoon, let me tell you. Sam and I closed up the shop, flicked off all the lights and left, rushing over to Emily's where we would be collecting all of the girls excluding Gabby, who was going to meet us at the Diner.

"So have you changed your mind?" Sam asked me, I looked curiously at him and then laughed; he was talking about Gabby of course.

"I don't know, we'll see how tonight turns out, I have a feeling I'm going to accept her whether I want to or not" I said, looking out at the woods. Sam was chuckling and I punched his shoulder,

"Hey man, it's not my fault you make it obvious… Every time you look at her I can see you just want to fuck her right then and there, she's too busy in her work to notice it thought, thank god, otherwise you would have scared her away," Sam said and I ran my hand through my hair,

"I would never scare her away!" I said defensively, anyways, it's not my fault I'm an aggressive person and she's so small I could break her in half, I would be more gentle with her than I have been with girls in the past because in the past I never cared about what state the girl was in. Now I almost cared too much.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should tune it down just a bit" Sam shrugged and got out of his truck and hugged Emily who was outside on the porch, waiting for us to arrive. All of the girls had short, denim shorts on with ruffled tank tops, I automatically felt bad that Gabby would be left out but I had a feeling that she wouldn't care. She looked good in anything to me, that's all that matters.

"Finally! God Sam, we've been waiting for like twenty minutes!" Leah laughed and jumped in her truck,

"Hey, you could have left before us" Embry shrugged and took Lilly's hand, leading her to his truck, Jacob and Nessie had just arrived on Jake's bike, she seemed excited. Her parents were finally letting her go out with the rest of us for the first time, I saw that Nessie wasn't dressed the same as Kim, Emily, Leah, and Lilly so I felt better knowing that Gabby wasn't being left out.

"Alright guys, let's go before Lilly starts complaining," Embry called from his truck, we all laughed and got into our vehicles.

Seth, Gabby, and I would be riding in my car since Seth didn't want to ride back with his sister and whatever guy she chose to bring home tonight. It was fine with me as long as he could find an alternate ride home if Gabby and I hit it off at the club. We all pulled into the Diner; I looked around for Gabby, hoping that she wouldn't blow me off. She didn't disappoint, emerging from the Diner with tight black pants on, a loose, black, backless shirt with three small gold chains holding the material together, draping across her slim back.

"Damn girl!" Emily shouted obnoxiously out the window of Sam's truck and Gabby just smiled and waved at her, blushed creeping up her neck. She was cute when she blushed… I felt my dick starting to get hard again, _dammit! I can't even go an hour without being aroused by her_.

Gabby slowly makes her way across the parking lot, walking confidently in the heels she had on earlier today. I have to adjust myself before Gabby gets into the truck, all the while Seth snickers heartily beside me. I swear it should be illegal to watch Gabby walk, her hips sway seductively every step she takes and her toned, sexy legs practically have me on my knees begging for her. Her hips lead up to her perfectly slimmed waist and her waist gives way to her luscious breasts that are free, as far as I know, of a bra. Her auburn hair is curled, spilling past her tiny shoulders and complimenting her creamy skin tone and the splash of light freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are tense and nervous as she reaches the car they begin to relax, I smile at her, the tenseness in her eyes melts away, and they begin to twinkle brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The club was pretty busy for being in the outskirts of Port Angeles, it was nice though, nothing too fancy but it fitted our clubbing needs. It had been a while since I had gone out with friends, I wouldn't call these people my friends but they were the closest thing that I had and maybe after tonight they would want to have me around as a friend. I can only hope and just see where the night leads.

"You coming?" I hear a voice behind me and a warm hand make contact with the small of my back. It's Paul. I feel self-conscious now, with Paul standing behind me and I'm really questioning my decision to go with this shirt, I feel like he could see everything. He slowly traces patterns in my skin with his fingers and it feels like my whole body is on vibrate, I swallow thickly and nod. I want to shout at him, tell him that he's making me anxious, that I want him to keep his hand on my back but he removes it and walks ahead of me. My knees buckle but I manage to recover before Paul notices.

"So, Gabby, you have to tell me where you get all your clothes, you always look so sexy!" I hear Emily say as we enter the club; I blush and shake my head. I think she's drunk.

"Ooh, this is a good song, let's get right to it girls!" Emily says, pulling Leah and Kim with her, I look at the other girl, Nessie, I think. She shrugs and grabs my hand, dragging me out onto the dance floor.

I recognize the song immediately, it's a throwback but a good song none the less with a grinding beat and very sexual words, something that made you feel sexy. I started swaying to the beat, watching the other girls grinding on each other, looking at their boyfriend suggestively; I throw my head back and laugh, shaking my hair out.

"Gabby! Come dance with me!" Leah said motion for me to come over to her side. I approach her cautiously but decide that she is just being nice and begin to dace closely to her. She leans over and whispers in my ear,

"Thanks, I see a really hot guy over there and dancing with other girls seems to help" Leah smirks and I nod, seeing her logic, guys do seem to like it when girls are all up on each other. I let my thoughts shift to what Paul would think, my eyes find him sitting at the bar watching me intently, just like the other men are watching their women.

"I need a drink" I say and walked over to the bar and sit by Paul. He is tense but doesn't move away from me. I wait patiently for the bartender, when he walks towards me I ask for a Dr. Pepper, he laughs when I don't order liquor but I shrug and sip my soda.

I can feel Paul watching me; I turn to him and raise my eyebrow,

"Can I help you?" I say, leaning towards him so he can hear me over the loud, pounding music. He smirks and shrugs,

"I don't know, can you?" I roll my eyes at him, causing him to laugh; I wipe my hands nervously on my pants and take another drink.

"Explain something to me," I say loudly and he patiently waits for me to continue, "Why do I feel so attracted to you?" I ask and Paul looks shocked, honestly, I can say that I'm shocked too, I wasn't expecting to say those words they just came flowing out… Kinda like what Lindsey Lohan's character says in Mean Girls, it was word vomit.

"I don't know but I think it's a… Mutual feeling" he says and I look up at him to see if he's being serious, he is.

"Dance?" I ask and point to the dance floor, I watch all of the other guys making their way over to their partners after a group of obnoxiously drunk guys started to approach the girls. Paul shakes his head and I give him my best pout, after a few seconds of staring at me he gives and hold out his hand, I smile and let him lead me out.

I felt Paul's hands rest on my hips and I sighed happily, just having any kind of physical contact with Paul was so nice it almost freaked me out. It sent my body over the edge, all my senses were heightened and I felt lightheaded with anticipation. I start swaying with the beat of the song, grinding my hips into Paul and I can feel his hands tighten around my hips, I was sure I would have a bruise there tomorrow. The song changes and I can feel the bass vibrate through my whole body, my eyes lose focus for a second as Paul presses his body into mine, I was on edge, my breathing was coming fast and I knew I had to get away from the situation before I did something embarrassing in front of everyone. Before I could do anything myself, I felt Paul step away from me and walk off the floor, I followed closely behind him. My mind was relieved that he had been the one to break the contact between us but my body was still buzzing with arousal and I could feel desire pooling low in my stomach.

I had never felt like this before, not that I had much experience, I had dated a guy my junior year in high school but I never let him get past a heavy make out session. Everything that I was feeling tonight was new, though. I found myself closing my legs tightly together to create some sort of friction; at this point, I was desperate for any kind of relief.

"Want anything to drink?" I heard Paul ask and I looked up at him, I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He chuckled and I shook my head more vigorously and ran my fingers through my ruffled hair,

* * *

**Paul**

I had to break contact with Gabby before I took her right there on the dance floor. I could smell Gabby's arousal, I felt my cock twitch, and with that, I broke contact with her and walked off the floor. I sensed her following closely behind me; I reached our table and sat down ordering a drink,

"Want anything to drink?" I ask her, Gabby slowly lifts her head and locks her gaze with mine; her golden eyes are dark with lust as she shakes her head. I feel the breath leaving my lungs as she looked back down at her hands and squeezed her legs tightly together; I cleared my throat and looked around desperately for a distraction.

I waited for my drink in total silence; Gabby was deep in thought, eyes growing darker and darker with every minute that passed. Oh shit, this was not good, I was going to break soon, I couldn't hold back much longer.

"I think I need to go home," Gabby spoke up through our silence as the slow song ended on a long, deep note. She looked up awkwardly and cleared her throat, "I don't wanna be a buzz kill or anything but I need a ride…" Gabby looked thoroughly out of place suddenly and I smirked.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" I grinned, challenging her; I wanted to see how far I could push her.

"Yes?" she questioned, giving me a strange look, her eyebrows coming together and her perfect, full lips tilting into a frown.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave yet, just a few more drinks?" I asked and pushed my beer towards her; she sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Fine, just a few" she said and looked out onto the crowd. Gabby looks back up at me, desire fading from her eyes, "I don't drink" she states and slides my drink back over to me. I hear Gabby's phone start to ring, it's the most annoying thing in the world right now, can't they see that I'm trying to have a conversation with Gabby. Obviously, this was a sign that we just weren't meant to be,

"Hello?" Gabby answers in an uplifted voice and slides off her chair, walking out into the cool night air so she could hear whoever was on the other end better.

I watch hungrily as she walks away, hips swaying, I growl deep in my chest as I tear my gaze away from her. This wasn't right, I didn't like her, I couldn't like her, we weren't compatible, it just wasn't right at all.

"Hey Paul, that really hot blonde was trying to get your attention just a few seconds ago, you should go try and find her, she was hot" I hear everyone returning to the table for a drink, laughing loudly at one of Jake's obnoxiously ridiculous jokes that didn't make sense half the time. I look up at Seth who is now pointing out the 'hot blonde'; I check her out but then burst out laughing,

"Not my type, man" I chuckle and swallow the rest of beer,

"Not your type? Since when?!" he cried and then shook his head vigorously, "I'm hitting that," he says and walks away swiftly to catch her before she leaves. I look around for Gabby; I see that she is still outside, talking on the phone. I watch her closely and chuckle as she presses the end button aggressively and makes her way inside,

"Japanese telemarketer… couldn't understand a _word_ he was saying," she announced and shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm going to use the bathroom quick, I'll be right back" she said and walked away quickly.

"So are ya gonna tell her?" Giggled a drunken Kim, Jared was behind her, desperately trying to shut her up. I frowned at Kim and rolled my eyes,

"Never" I mouthed to her and she cried out in frustration, I chuckled and ordered myself another beer.

* * *

Gabby was taking a long time in the bathroom, longer than a girl normally would; it had been at least twenty minutes.

"I think I'm going to look for Gabby, we're ready to leave and I haven't seen her in a while," Emily said,

"I'll come with you," I said and she looks at me,

"Paul, seriously, you're not allowed in the women's bathroom. What good would you do?" she asked and then walked to the back of the club, towards the bathrooms.

"So, what's going on after this?" Sam asked me, I shrugged,

"Bed" I grunted, finishing off my drink. All of the guys cracked up, I'm sure they were thinking that Gabby and I were going to hook up, but that would never happen on my watch. I hear Sam answer his cell phone, Emily is on the other end sounding panicked.

"Sam, Sam! Get over here, Gabby was attacked. I think she was ra-…. Oh my God, SAM! HURRY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I said this was going to be out on Monday... And here we are, 49 minutes into Tuesday and I'm just putting this chapter up. But it's here! The reason why it was late is because I had my ACT today and seriously, I never knew my brain could hurt until after I took that test. Ugh! But now it's over and now I'll let you wonderful people read the chapter already! Love you all!**

**Love, Gabriella.**

* * *

Once I heard that Gabby was hurt I was on my feet, moving towards the bathrooms was Emily was standing with Gabby in her arms. I guess I didn't realize how small Gabby was until I saw that even Emily could lift her up.

"Paul… I don't know what happened… She's out cold," Emily said, her voice shaking heavily. She was trembling as she handed Gabby's limp body to me; I cradled her into my chest. She cried out in pain suddenly and her eyes open, they fill with tears as she cried out again, my mind thinks back to when I charged at her in my wolf form. I shake that thought out of my mind and look down at her again, if it was possible, I could feel my heart breaking as hot tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"I'll get the car and bring it out front," Sam says, his voice is rich with authority, we all nod and I bring Gabby up front. She looks up at me,

"Paul, don't let me go…" she whispers weakly, I frown at her, barely catching what she said,

"What, baby?" I whisper in her ear quietly, not even caring that I called her 'baby', I didn't care about anything anymore. All of my walls came down when I heard that she might have been sexually assaulted; I'm never letting her out of my sight again for the rest of our lives.

I bring Gabby outside through the back of the club; I wasn't going to carry her through the whole place for everyone to see. I found a hair tie on her wrist so I took it and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail, so it's out of her face. I can hear her heart beating extremely fast in her chest and it pains me to think that she's in any kind of pain, _I should have just taken her home when she wanted_, I scolded myself and felt my body starting to shake with anger. I couldn't attack her again… I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that her getting hurt was become a disturbing pattern in our nonexistent relationship so far.

Along with feeling terrible about Gabby getting hurt all of the time, her body against mine was getting increasingly distracting, no matter how many times I told myself that I should not be feeling the desire to make love with her while she's laying unconscious in my arms. Jesus, that sounded creepier than I had imagined. Gabby shifted in my arms, whimpering in pain.

"Paul, come on, the car is out front," Emily said and motioned for me to follow her, I nodded, pulling Gabby closer to my chest so I didn't disturb her. This was good for me because I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and it comforted me to be so close to her and to be able to monitor how she was doing.

Moving quickly, I slid her gently into the backseat of the car, her head was resting on Kim's lap, Leah got in and pulled Gabby's legs onto her lap. As much as it pained me to leave her, I had to drive my car back, Seth wasn't able to drive a stick shift yet and I couldn't let it sit in the parking lot overnight or it would get towed. So, with one last kiss to her forehead, I left Gabby in the hands of Kim, Leah, Sam, and Emily until we arrived at the Cullen's house. I clambered in my car where Seth was already waiting, eyes wide open, anticipating me to be raging, instead I was strangely calm. Mostly because my mind was in the other car with Gabby, it made me sick to think that I just left her. Even though I trusted them with my life, especially Sam, I just couldn't get past it, I let a frustrated sigh and tightened my hands on the wheel.

* * *

Before I knew it we arrived at the Cullen's large house, Carlisle was looking out the vast glass wall, waiting for us to arrive. Once we pulled up, he disappeared from view, only to reappear beside Sam's car. I got out of my car and slammed the door shut as I saw Carlisle gingerly take Gabby in his arms,

"Give her to me, Carlisle," I growled out, starting to shake and lose my cool. I felt hands on my shoulder, I look behind me and see Jared, his face is made of stone and I can tell what he's thinking. He's thinking back to what happened to Sam and Emily, my closed my eyes and took a deep breath, that was enough to make me settle down. I had already hurt Gabby out of sheer anger from our imprint because I was denying it; I didn't want to hurt again because I was too accepting of our imprint.

Jared let go of me and stood beside me outside while the others headed inside with Carlisle. Jared looked over at me and I nodded,

"I know, I'm going to tell her as soon as I know she's alright," I told him, reading his mind.

"It's for the best, man. Denying it is only making it worse for everybody involved. Especially her, she's gotten hurt twice now because she doesn't know." He said and I looked at him, frowning. How did he conclude that she had gotten hurt tonight because of not knowing about the imprint?

"How could've I stopped this from happening?" I asked, becoming angry again, I think this fact angered me the most; there was _nothing_ I could have done to stop this from happening to her. Jared laughed beside me,

"Come on, man… Use that thick skull of yours, you probably would have been long gone by then if she would have known about the imprint" he snickered,

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you wouldn't have fucked her tonight if she would have known, Paul, I know you too well and I could tell that she's attracted to you too," Jared said and there it was. My mind was finally catching up to the conversation. It was simple, her and I wouldn't have been in the club very long, Jared was right on the money.

"Shit…" I mumbled and he nodded beside me,

"You can't take back what happened though; it's over and done with, now you really can't wait any longer though. You also have to tell her it was you that attacked her in the first place. It's better for her to find out from you then to find out from anyone else," Once again Jared was right, I needed to tell her about that first incident. Now I was extremely worried that she wouldn't accept the imprint.

"You ready to go in? I'm sure he's run the first bit of tests, he could have some information" Jared says and walks in the house, not waiting for me, knowing that I would follow closely behind.

I walked straight up to Carlisle and held out my hand, he took it and smiled at me.

"I'm not going to apologize for being defensive but I_ will_ apologize for overreacting," I grunted and he nodded, accepting my apology and launching straight into what happened while I was outside.

"Gabby is suffering from a concussion, she had shallow cuts to her upper arms and back but nothing life threatening or permanent. I didn't see any forceful penetration but I did a rape kit to ensure my conclusion. Overall, she'll be alright, although we'll have to wait until she wakes up to get the full story. She should be awake in a few minutes; I'm going to wake her now." I nodded and watched him as he walked into his office and closed the door firmly behind him. I might have appeared calm on the outside but on the inside, I was raging. Just the mere thought of someone touching Gabby made me so pissed off I almost phased right where I was standing. Now we all had to wait until she was awake to know the truth, if she was willing to tell us.

* * *

Three hours of waiting was behind me and I found myself sitting alone in the Cullen's living room. Jake was upstairs sleeping with Nessie and everyone else had turned in for the night, making the short drive back to La Push. I looked up as the door to Gabby's room softly creaked open and Carlisle stepped out, I looked up at him anxiously.

"She's been asking for you nonstop since she woke up, I got tired of it. You can see her now, just make sure that you wake her up periodically through the night to make sure she's okay" Carlisle smiled serenely at me and walked up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom where I'm sure Esme was waiting for him.

I stood and took a deep breath, letting myself into Gabby's room. She was lying on the bed, her face was drained of any color and her body looked tiny and frail against the stiff white sheets. Her eyes darted up to my face, quickly finding mine, locking our gazes.

"Paul" she whispered and smiles weakly at me, closing her eyes.

"Hey baby" I said softly and sat in the plush chair beside her. She held out her hand and I took it, holding it in mine, savoring the feeling of her soft, satiny skin against mine.

"Paul," she breathed again, opening her eyes quickly and locking her eyes on mine again.

"I'm right here, baby" I whispered and she hummed in approval, squeezing my hand tightly with her tiny hands.

"Are you leaving?" she asked,

"Not if you don't want me to, Gabby" I said and she nodded,

"Don't leave, I don't want you to ever leave," she said quietly and I could see blush coloring her pale cheeks. This was my opportunity; I needed to tell her now while she was coherent and awake.

"I have to tell you something," I said and she frowned, looking at me with intensity.

"You can tell me anything, Paul" she smiled and looked at me expectantly, patiently waiting for me to continue. My heartbeat picked up and I started to shake, I didn't know how she was going to take this and I could never live with myself for losing her because of what I am. My window of opportunity was closing quickly though, I had to just grit my teeth and do it before it was too late.

"Gabby… I'm a werewolf"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know... It's a short chapter this week. But I was battling a severe writers block and this was all I could get out for now. Next week will hopefully be a big and drama filled chapter with some possible lemons! So anticipate next week, my lovelies!**

* * *

At first, I thought that he was lying to me. Werewolves were _not_ real, it wasn't possible. I wanted to say something to him but my throat was so dry it felt the Sahara desert was having a party in my esophagus. Instead, I just frowned at him and grunted in frustration. I didn't know what else to do. There was no way in hell that Paul was a werewolf, it just wasn't possible!

"I know what you're thinking right now… You don't believe me, but Gabby I'm telling you the truth, I promise" he said, voice pleading. I snorted and rolled my eyes,

"That's likely," I whispered in my hoarse voice, cringing at the ripping feeling that shot down my throat. Paul shook his head and stood up, looking around the room and beginning to pace back and fourth in front of me.

"What do you want me to say, Gabby? There is nothing I can say that will convince you, it's a matter of if you trust me or not" he sighed and turned to face me, his face looked conflicted.

"I don't trust anyone lately," I said bluntly and looked away from him, searching for something to distract me from the frustrating conversation.

"You won't even give me the benefit of the doubt?" he sounded exasperated as he asked me,

"I don't even know you!" I said defensively and ran my fingers through my hair, looking out the window, hoping that he would just disappear and never come back. Unfortunately, he didn't and was still standing at the foot of my bed, looking pointedly down at me.

"Okay," he said, a challenging tone in his voice "Let me explain something else to you then, if you don't believe me, I'll leave" He said and I nodded, folding my arms across my chest, waiting for him to begin telling me a bogus story. I normally wasn't a stubborn, rude person but this whole thing seemed highly unlikely.

"I'm a werewolf, I was the wolf who attacked you that day in the shop, I also imprinted on you" he said and looked up at me, I just blinked slowly up at him and scoffed,

"You call that an explanation?" I sighed and tied my hair back into the ponytail that was wrapped around my wrist, "I mean, how am I supposed to know what the hell an imprint is, Paul? And why do you think that I would even be slightly inclined to believe you?"

"An imprint is a soul mate pretty much, every werewolf has one. Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, you and I, Nessie and Jacob… They're all imprints. And you should believe me because I'm being completely honest with you, I'm normally never this serious. And anyways, can't you feel the connection between us?"

"I don't feel a _thing_ towards you, Paul," Biggest lie of my life. "You said you were the one that attacked me in the Shop that day?" I asked, becoming angry,

"Yes, but let me explain… I have a short temper, I just got angry and-"

"And what? Attacked your 'soul mate' or 'imprint' or whatever you called us" I snorted and rolled my eyes, "I mean, even if I believed you, I don't ever want to be with someone who attacked me because he was angry. Whatever is between us, soul mate or not, isn't going to work out." I said firmly and looked up at him, he looked devastated. I don't think that I had ever seen anyone look so hurt in my life,

"You're right" he sighed and clenched his fists, "I'll leave you alone from now on… I'll see you at work, Gabby. Take care" he said blankly and stormed out of the room. I slowly rose out of bed and walked stiffly to the window and watched his walk out of the house. He was shaking furiously and then… Holy fuck. He turned into a wolf.

I dug in my bag for my cell phone, I pulled it out and just looked at it, _who was I going to call that would believe me?_ I asked myself and tossed my phone on my bed and then I thought back to what Paul had said, he said that Emily and Sam were imprinted, which meant that Emily would know what was going on.

* * *

"Gabby, hey! I didn't think you were going to be awake this soon"

"Emily… I think made a big mistake"

"What? Are you talking about what happened in Port Angeles?"

"No. I'm talking about what I just did to Paul"

"What happened?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here you guys go! Enticingly drama filled! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it!**

"He said 'take care' and left?" Emily asked and I nodded, closing my eyes in frustration and pain,_ why did I have to be so stupid? _

"What do I do, Emily?" I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach, Paul was gone and it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so foolish before this wouldn't have happened, I should have just demanded that Paul take me home because none of this would be happening now if I had done just that.

"Honey… I think we need to start with what happened at the club" she said, sympathy was audible in her voice. I took a deep breath and gazed out the window, letting out a slow breath I began.

"At my senior dance recital this guy named Marcus was there watching me, after I was done he tried to come into the dressing rooms and get my autograph and a picture with me which was strange because it was a high school dance recital, it's not like I was famous or anything special. But anyways, the police took him out of the building and blocked his number in my phone so he couldn't get through to me and I had a restraining order against him" I sighed and looked at Emily, she was frowning,

"Okay, that's creepy and all but what does this have to do with anything? I'm not sure I'm following you, Gabby"

"I got a phone call when I was sitting at the table with Paul, I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyways because… Well, I don't know why. It was Marcus. He said 'you look sexy tonight, Gabryellia' and I freaked out, I asked who it was and he just said his name like I was supposed to know that he was going to call or something. I asked him to delete my number and leave me alone and that's when he said 'shut the fuck up and pretend like you're going to the bathroom, I'll be waiting for you there and if you give me what I want I'll leave your little boyfriend alone' and he hung up. I didn't know what else to do so I just walked back to the table and pretended that it was a telemarketer that called and excused myself from the table to go to the bathroom." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and cleared my throat, looking around the room nervously. Emily was patiently waiting for me to continue but I didn't know if I could or not, I was feeling lightheaded and sweaty suddenly but I knew I had to tell someone about what happened to me so I could move past this.

"Oh, Emily… I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of my problem so I just went to see what he wanted. I didn't know what else to do! When I made it to the bathroom Marcus was there waiting for me, just like he said." I shuttered and took a calming breath before I continued, "He grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him and I could- I could feel… What was I supposed to do Emily? He was much stronger than I was and I couldn't get him off me. I just- I don't know- I couldn't call for help or anything!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes even though I was desperately trying to hold them back.

"Did he rape you, sweetie?" Emily asked gently, placing her hand on top of mine. I shook my head,

"No, I manage to get my leg free and started kicking the door to get someone's attention, that's when you showed up. I didn't even realize that he had gotten off me and ran out of the club, I thought I was still trapped underneath him when you came in. I was so relieved that you had come to save me that I just passed out because I was so scared, Emily… I was terrified that help would come too late and that I'd be dead when anyone found me"

"Oh my God… Sweetheart," Emily said quietly and hugged me tightly, I accepted the hug gratefully and let myself cry.

After I managed to stop crying, Emily cleaned up my face and helped me take a shower since I was extremely sore and had open wounds that needed to be washed very carefully. She had brought over some of my clothes from my apartment and helped me dress in comfy yoga pants and my favorite sweatshirt,

"Okay, honey, here's the deal… You have to tell Paul, he deserves to know what happened," she said and I let out a frustrated breath.

"But I still don't understand so much! I don't even know what to think about all of this wolf stuff…" I said and gasped, I didn't know if I was supposed to tell anyone about that or not. Shit. There I go, messing up already.

"Trust me, Gabby, it's all real. Sam is a werewolf too, I promise you, Paul isn't lying," she said, the sincerity in her voice was unnerving and I knew immediately that she was telling me the truth.

"Okay… I'll tell him if he shows me that he's a real werewolf." I said firmly and Emily threw up her hand in surrender,

"That's up to you and him to negotiate" she said and then shook her head, "Good luck with that one," she mumbled under her breath and I shot her a dirty look, I really didn't need sarcasm right now, especially with my mind in the fragile state it was in.

* * *

The car ride to the Rez was probably the most agonizing twenty minutes of my life mentally, emotionally, and physically. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Emily drove in silence, probably processing all of the recent events; she probably regrets ever giving me the job at the Shop because of all the trouble that I've been causing them since I started. Of course, it didn't help that I had supposedly imprinted on one of the workers, I was still skeptical about that though. We crossed onto the Rez property and Emily turned to me, looking grave.

"Everyone will be waiting outside for you two to get done. We have to keep an eye on Paul sometimes because of his temper, so…"

"So everybody will know what happened to me, is what you're trying to say," I said blankly,

"Yeah… They would know anyways because werewolves have telepathy between members of the same pack so the next time Paul transformed it would get out anyways"

"Great" I said weakly and looked out the window; we had arrived at the shop already. I could see Paul, waiting anxiously, sitting on the tailgate of his truck, surrounded by the other supposed _wolves_.

"Good luck, honey" Emily patted my shoulder, gave me a quick hug, hopped out of the car, and made a beeline for where Kim and Nessie were standing.

I painfully got out of the car and limped over to Paul. My blood was already boiling when I remembered our argument earlier,

"Okay, here's the deal, Paul. I'm gonna tell you what happened that night at the club and you're going to show me that you're a wolf. Deal or no deal. No negotiations." I snapped and he turned slowly to me, his whole body was tense,

"Who said you could talk to me like-"

"No! Do you agree or not?" I stopped him and he clenched his jaw tightly before nodding curtly. I looked around at the other guys… Er, wolves.

"We're staying right here, Gabby" Seth said from Paul's right side and I sighed heavily but nodded.

I told Paul everything that I had told Emily, leaving nothing out; I actually went into greater detail for Paul than I did with Emily. I watched as his expression went from angry to sad all the while I was retelling the night for him.

"You should have known we would have come and gotten you," he said and I laughed,

"Paul, I was so scared it wouldn't have mattered whether I knew you guys would have come looking for me or not" I scoffed and let my gaze fall to the ground. "You should know that I didn't have a lot of support so I'm not really that reliant on other people…" I said and he shook his head angrily,

"What does that have to do with anything?" he snapped,

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed and turned my back to him, I just couldn't look at him anymore, he made me sick.

"Explain it to me!" he shouted and I whirled around to face him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Explain what? That my father is a drunk and beats my mother and I? My brother has weird friends over all the time and they used to emotionally abuse me? What is there to explain? I try to keep a positive attitude but you seem to bring up all my issues that I've learned to keep hidden all these years!" I yelled at him, throwing my hands up and frustration. I cannot believe that I just told him about my dad being a drunk; I swore to myself that no one would ever know about that.

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked, suddenly every quiet.

"No, Paul, I'm fucking kidding you. You know, _just playing_! It's funny, huh?" I asked,

"No it's not! It makes me sick that you had to go through all of that without anyone by your side. It disgusts me that your dad and your brother are such cowards…" he let his sentence trail off as he began to pace back and forth.

"I've just learned to deal with it, I guess" I said simply and shrugged, leaning against his truck. "Are we done yelling at each other now?" I asked, peaking up at him through my eyelashes. He nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said,

"I'm sorry too" I said and started to tear up, I just wanted him to touch me, hug me, hold me until I was done crying and I was all healed. Now he knew everything, there was no secrets on my part and now it was he who had to come clean.

He must have felt the undeniable pull too because soon enough he pulled me into a hug, holding my tightly against his chest. I could feel his hard abs against my skin and I shuttered and relished in the feeling of desire that gathered in my stomach and started to slowly burn through my body. This was by far the strongest, most intense feeling that I had towards him. I think it may have had something to do with me letting all my walls down and letting him in. Paul knows more about me than anyone else in my life and it felt great to not have to lie to myself and others about what was happening to me on a regular basis. Somehow, I think that it all helped me find Paul; after all, I was beginning to think he was the best therapy out there. Paul pulled away reluctantly and clenched his jaw again,

"I'll show you my wolf form now," he said nervously and I nodded,

"A-are you going to hurt me?" I winced as I asked the question because I knew he was remembering when he attacked me,

"I'll never hurt you again, Gabby, I promise" he said and took my hand in his, leading me into the woods.


End file.
